


No escuches al ángel malvado que susurra

by CandySherly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandySherly/pseuds/CandySherly
Summary: FIC COMPLETO¿Qué harías si te enteraras que cuando creías estar sólo en casa no lo estabas? Un joven John Watson tiene un giro en su vida al descubrir que aun en la oscuridad, alguien lo observa.





	No escuches al ángel malvado que susurra

**Author's Note:**

> El siguiente fic es con fines de entretenimiento todos los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle y a la versión de Sherlock de la BBC.
> 
> Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos.

No escuches al ángel malvado que susurra

Era una tarde soleada y el capitán del equipo de rugby John Watson se dirigía a celebrar después de una gloriosa competencia en la que él había sido pieza clave para ganar. Se encontraba rodeado de sus actuales compañeros de deporte entre ellos su mejor amigo James Sholto y también de viejos amigos como Gregory Lestrade, el anterior capitán del equipo quien después de graduarse aún seguía asistiendo a los partidos importantes que le invitaba su amigo John. Este partido había sido especialmente importante y reñido, su equipo avanzó a la final, y si lograban el triunfo en el último juego de temporada, todas las miradas estarían sobre John y definitivamente más de una universidad le ofrecería alguna beca. Y vaya que la necesitaba si deseaba convertirse en médico, no era precisamente pobre pero tampoco tenía la suficiente solvencia económica para pagarse la universidad y menos con los despilfarros de su madre y hermana alcohólica. Si tan sólo su padre estuviera aquí...pero eso no importaba ahora, _¡Nada de pensamientos tristes!_ Ahora era momento de celebrar. La fiesta seria en la casa de Sholto y se enfilaban hacia ahí en la camioneta de lujo propiedad del mismo, no por algo le decían que era el millonario del equipo pero James jamás hizo alarde por su posición económica dejando en claro que eso era por el trabajo de sus padres y que algún día él tendría sus cosas por mérito propio. Casi nunca se negaban favores, excepto esa tarde en la que James le pidió a John que manejara la camioneta por él ya que se había lastimado un poco el hombro durante el juego, el rubio se negó primero porque no traía su licencia y segundo porque Anderson estaba tan emocionado por conducir semejante belleza, hasta había traído su licencia especialmente por si sus compañeros no querían manejar.

-Vamos sólo por esta vez, mira los ojos de cachorro que está poniendo en este momento- le había dicho el rubio a su amigo de cabello castaño- además no es tan tonto como parece. Y Anderson no es que fuera tonto, tal vez un poco despistado y tal vez le faltaba mucho para ser un conductor experimentado, pero definitivamente esa tarde no fue especialmente de suerte para ninguno de los jóvenes. El júbilo del momento y la bulla de felicidad que emitía el grupo de amigos durante el trayecto pudieron también distraer al inexperto conductor pero lo que nadie esperara era que un ciclista se atravesara en el camino. Anderson maniobró para no arrollarlo, sus risas se convirtieron en gritos y los gritos en silencio.

_Que calidez, que sensación más pacífica. ¿Dónde estoy? Sólo recuerdo... ohh...así que... ¿Morí?...no sé por qué estoy tan tranquilo tal vez porque a pesar de todo viví la mayor parte de mi corta vida feliz, muchos amigos muchas experiencias. No lo lamento por mi hermana y mi madre total que para ellas no existo. Mi pecho se siente cálido siento una inmensa paz que no creí que podía sentir jamás, nubes blancas me envuelven...me siento flotar, oigo y siento aire pasar entre mis cabellos, pronto veré a mi padre después de tanto... AHHH dolor! Un horrible e intenso dolor en todo mi cuerpo, dolor punzante… padre por favor ven por mí…padre…_

-¡A vuelto! Si, así manténgalo estable. ¡Resista joven!

_Todo me duele, escucho voces, el sonido de una sirena, estoy en una ambulancia, duele, duele mucho, todo da vueltas, puedo ver a los paramédicos y a... ¿Quién es ese tipo vestido de negro? ¿Por qué se sorprende al ver que lo estoy mirando? Definitivamente no es un paramédico, sólo está ahí mirándome... ¿Asustado? ¿Preocupado? ¿Quién es? Todo da vueltas...todo se pone oscuro…_

* * *

 

Cuando era un niño a John le habían contado que existían unos monstruos, más bien unos demonios que eran sombras altas y negras como una bruma negra y gigantesca que se elevaba más y más para atemorizar a quien se le manifestara. John Watson estaba atemorizado, aunque no precisamente por una sombra alta y oscura pero si por un chico alto y delgado vestido de negro con gabardina oscura haciendo juego con un cabello de rizos cortos del mismo color. Al parecer era un joven de su misma edad que lo seguía mirando desde que despertó en el cuarto del hospital. Ahí en esa esquina apartada seguía mirándolo de forma misteriosa como él mismo. Sus ojos eran verdaderamente hermosos... ¿Era posible que existieran tales ojos multicolor? parecían irradiar energía, como un fuego azul ardiente… esos hermoso ojos... ¿Realmente era un humano? John se encontraba temeroso de hacerle alguna pregunta. El chico de rizos también parecía inquieto por momentos. La inquietud de John se acrecentó más al momento de que dos jóvenes enfermeras pasaron a suministrarle medicamentos vía intravenosa, le habían hecho unos chequeos rutinarios mientras le comentaban lo afortunados que eran él y sus compañeros al salir todos con vida, esas palabras debieron tranquilizar al rubio pero al contrario estaba al borde del pánico al notar algo poco común... ¡Las enfermeras no podían ver al chico de negro!

Las chicas pasaron junto a él para dejar un carrito lleno de medicamentos y el chico de rizos no hizo por moverse, las jóvenes casi lo arrollan con el carrito. ¡Era imposible que no lo hayan visto! A menos que... ¿A caso era un demonio como los de las historias que le contaban de niño? John trató de tranquilizarse y lo estaba logrando. En parte por el medicamento que le suministraron para dormir, vio salir a las enfermeras y se encontró de nuevo sólo en la habitación con ese extraño.

-Tú... ¿Quién eres?- dijo finalmente con un nudo en la garganta, el otro chico abrió los ojos con asombro notándose mucho más la gama multicolor que irradiaba con fuerza y sin embargo parecía ser cálida y hermosa. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse al rubio y su inquietud hizo que tratara de moverse de la cama pero el dolor se lo impidió, el pelinegro se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos y sin dejar de mirarlo abrió su boca sin emitir sonido, volvió a cerrarla, parecía que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para iniciar una conversación y eso a John lo tenía más que extrañado... ese era un comportamiento humano y no demoniaco.

-No soy un demonio, no, no te estoy leyendo la mente simplemente deduzco que piensas eso de mí - siguió caminando hasta quedarse parado del lado izquierdo de la cama, era más fácil para John verlo desde ese ángulo. El chico misterioso lucia como un joven normal, salvo su extrema palidez y lo peculiar de sus ojos. Parecía como si no supiera que más decir, casi como si estuviera nervioso por hablar con John y esa actitud lo dejó más tranquilo porque definitivamente actuaba más como humano que como otra cosa. Dejó de sentir que era una amenaza pero aún necesitaba respuestas.

\- Creo que ambos estamos incomodos- dijo John y emitió una ligera risa como para romper el hielo, el otro chico pareció asombrarse.

-Y no, no te estoy leyendo la mente pero igualmente he deducido que estas nervioso por cómo actúas.- John le dedicó una sonrisa y el otro chico salió de su asombro para devolverle una sonrisa extraña, no es que fuera forzada sino como si no hubiera sonreído jamás.

-Me llamo John Watson- trató de levantar la mano para saludarlo pero un fuerte dolor lo hizo desistir del movimiento.

-Tienes rotos casi todos los huesos cualquier movimiento que hagas será doloroso. _Gracias pero ya me he dado cuenta_ pensó el rubio con ironía y se quedó mirándolo esperando que el pelinegro le diga por lo menos su nombre.

\- Me llamo Sherlock y sé que quieres respuestas pues habrás notado que no soy humano- John tragó saliva por la expectación de lo que le revelaría, sabía que no era un humano pero haberlo confirmado era sensacional.

\- He estado...siguiéndote John desde hace algún tiempo, por alguna razón que tampoco me explico me he sentido atraído por ti- Sherlock desvió su mirada como si estuviera algo apenado, y a John casi se le salen los ojos. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Que? ¿Pero por qué? -Te digo que no sé por qué,-dijo como si odiara repetirse- desde que te vi un día en el parque cuando tenías 10 años sentí un apego muy fuerte hacia ti, a pesar de querer alejarme no puedo- se hizo un silencio incómodo…¿Desde hace tanto tiempo que estaba junto a él? John tenía muchísimos sentimientos encontrados, asombro, enojo, vergüenza...entre otros.

-Entonces eres... ¿Un fantasma?- Sherlock hizo una mueca como si no le gustara que le digan así pero no respondió. El cerebro de John giraba a mil por hora, tantas preguntas se le formulaban que no sabía por dónde empezar. De repente un sonido silbante comenzó a quemar los oídos de John, Sherlock se puso en alerta y frunció los ojos. El ambiente comenzó a sentirse pesado y las luces de la habitación redujeron su luminiscencia al punto de quedar semioscuro, una risa macabra inundó la habitación, parecía sacada del mismo infierno, a la par un pequeño temblor hizo que la cama y los artefactos del hospital retumben hasta moverse un poco. La mesilla de medicamentos que las enfermeras habían dejado en el rincón salió disparada hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y desde las paredes comenzaron a emerger espesas y repugnantes sombras amorfas, la risa macabra y sarcástica se escuchó aún más fuerte y de la nada se manifestó un hombre joven vestido con un elegante traje gris. Sus ojos eran completamente negros pero por momentos emitían chispas de fuego, un fuego infernal.

-Se supone que tú no puedes estar aquí- gritó Sherlock y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a lanzar a golpear al intruso.

\- El hecho que yo no quiera venir por acá no significa que no pueda hacerlo Sherly Sherly, además no grites que no vez que estamos en un hospital- y de nuevo volvió a emitir esa risa estridente contrariando sus propias palabras, las masas negras deformes que estaban en la habitación fueron unificándose para formar la más horripilante y temible araña de proporciones anormales que jamás nadie había visto.

-Pati no quería venir hoy pero parece que no tiene de otra- el gigante arácnido blandió una de sus enormes patas y de no haberlo esquivado habría decapitado al hombre de traje. - Ya, ya cálmate "patitas", jajaja lamento el espectáculo Sherly ya sabes cómo se pone de enojona no admite que ella igual quiere ver al lindo John-dijo mirando a Sherlock que cada vez más parecía irradiar una energía poderosa como un halo de fuego azul, definitivamente estaba en pose de ataque. John seguía estupefacto mirándolo todo desde su cama. El intruso del traje gris miró hacia John y a este le recorrió un intenso escalofrío que se acrecentó más cuando el demonio, porque claramente era un demonio, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y maquiavélica, parecía realmente divertido. El demonio rio mucho más fuerte hasta que pareció dolerle el estómago de tanto proferir ese alarido.

\- ¡Él puede vernos! Jajaja Sherly ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- se desvaneció como sombra y apareció justo arriba flotando sobre la cara de John. -¿Hola precioso estas mejor? -un fuego azul pasó como rayo hacia el intruso golpeándolo directamente y enviándolo con fuerza hacia la pared opuesta. Sherlock se había puesto enfrente del demonio que ya estaba de nuevo en pie acomodando su lujoso traje.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no te atrevas a acercarte a él. -Y yo te he dicho otras mil que no hagas esto- dijo señalando su ropa- ¿Crees que porque soy influyente ahí abajo me los van a dar más barato? es Weswood-el demonio hizo ademan de estarle quitando el exceso de polvo a su ropa- eres un amargado Sherlock sólo vine a hacer una visita de cortesía pero ya me voy, sabes, odio estar en hospitales es...repugnante.

\- _mira quien lo dice_ pensó John quien no podía dejar de mirar toda la escena que parecía más bien una mala broma, tal vez los medicamentos le estaban haciendo alucinar o el golpe en la cabeza lo había dejado loco...

-Hasta luego Johnny Boy prometo que nos veremos pronto, y Sher... reconsidera el trato…si fueras un demonio podríamos tener una pelea que si valga la pena no con tus golpecitos que dan lástima- las manos de Sherlock emitieron el fuego azul que John había visto momentos antes.

-Vete.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, me voy. Vámonos Pati que aquí espantan.- el demonio volvió a reír de manera escandalosa- por cierto soy Jim -dijo mientras le mandaba un beso a John y cruzaba de nuevo la pared para desaparecer por completo. Las luces volvieron a iluminar con normalidad y el carrito de medicamentos había vuelto mágicamente a su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado. El rubio miró al pelinegro que lentamente comenzó a calmarse y a adoptar su apariencia "normal". Le dio la espalda he hizo amago de irse también atravesando la pared.

-Espera ¿A dónde crees que vas?-gritó el rubio visiblemente afectado- no puedes irte así.

-Necesitas descansar, yo no puedo alejarme mucho de todos modos, volveré luego- dijo Sherlock sin siquiera voltear. -¡No! Ahora sí que necesito respuestas, no podré dormir ni mucho menos descansar con lo que acaba de pasar. Sherlock volteó, cerró sus ojos y los abrió con determinación.

-De acuerdo, responderé tus preguntas. El repentino cambio de actitud le agradó a John y lo invitó a acercarse, dudó en preguntarle si quería tomar una silla y sentarse, es decir, ¿Los fantasmas necesitaban tomar asiento para descansar? Prefirió no decirle nada y dejar que Sherlock tome su lugar parado junto a él del lado izquierdo de la cama tal y como estaban antes de la intromisión de Jim.

-Tengo tanto que preguntarte que no sé por dónde empezar, es decir, si has estado junto a mi tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué hasta ahora te me presentas así? ¿Realmente no eres un demonio? _Es obvio que no eres un fantasma ordinario no me mires como si no supieras de que hablo_ ¿Quién es ese tipo el tal Jim? Estoy muy confundido y espero que puedas darme una explicación porque empiezo a creer que son alucinaciones mías por tanto medicamento que me han suministrado- John no sabía que era peor, si es que todo era una simple alucinación y se estaba volviendo loco o si esto resultaba ser real. Sherlock siguió mirándolo y torció la boca en una mueca indescifrable, tal vez porque era una historia larga y tampoco sabía por dónde empezar...o porque era algo que no quería contar jamás...

-Esperaba que jamás en tu vida tuvieras que verme a mi o a Jim- _Ok resultó ser la segunda opción_ pensó John.- cuando estábamos en la ambulancia creí que fue un error mío el pensar que podías verme...pero cuando me hablaste tuve la completa certeza-el rubio asintió- y cuando Jim apareció también pudiste verlo, no te tengo una respuesta a eso John, los humanos generalmente no pueden vernos.- Sherlock hizo una pausa realmente lamentando desconocer la razón, por su parte John había escuchado de casos de personas que después de sufrir un accidente adquirían sorprendentes habilidades que antes no poseían. Si, definitivamente era eso, ahora estaba jodido...podía ver "fantasmas" tal como "el niño de sexto sentido"... _estoy jodido_ pensó con resignación sobre el asunto.

\- Fue por el accidente, definitivamente, me han contado sobre estos casos no es muy usual pero... sé puedo vivir con esto siempre y cuando no tenga que ver demonios muy seguido aunque -Suspiró largamente y continuó- este Jim...¿Va a seguir molestando verdad?.

\- Lo hace frecuentemente.

-¿Y qué carajos quiere?

\- Tu alma.

\- Oh... vaya...si supongo que eso quieren los demonios -carraspeó incómodo- pero él no puede hacerme daño ¿O sí? me refiero físicamente- Sherlock pareció pensarlo un momento.

\- Para hacerlo tendría que ejercer cierto dominio sobre ti y hasta ahora no lo ha logrado. Ha intentado tentarte de muchas maneras, llevarte por caminos que de alguna manera te condenarían pero simplemente eres muy difícil y eso sólo ha logrado que este obsesionado contigo. John estaba sorprendido más que asustado, un demonio empecinado en robarle el alma no era algo para tomar a la ligera, se le pasó por la mente... ¿Cuántas veces había deseado suicidarse para librarse de los pesares del día a día a causa de su madre y hermana? ¿Cuántas veces no se había enojado al punto de querer romperle la cabeza al causante de su furia? Muchas veces estuvo a punto de cometer alguna estupidez que pudo arruinarle la vida pero no. Al contrario de su familia, el seguía siendo una persona correcta y justa. No por nada tenía el cariño y respeto por parte de sus compañeros y amigos. Sin embargo había veces que cuando más se sentía miserable, cuando pensaba que la vida ya no valía nada, en esos momentos sentía que había algo o alguien a su lado que le decía " No seas tonto levántate, eres fuerte John Watson" Otras veces podía sentir una calidez como si alguien estuviera abrazándolo y el sólo se dejaba embargar por esa sensación para luego sentirse renovado de energía dispuesto a luchar contra lo que sea. Una ráfaga de entendimiento cruzó por su mente.

-Sherlock tú... ¿Tú me has ayudado antes? Te he visto hacerlo justo ahora...todo este tiempo... ¡Me has protegido! ¿Verdad? Sherlock desvió su mirada y de nuevo parecía haberse puesto nervioso pero sólo fue por un par de segundos ya que volvió a su semblante decidido y esta vez hasta orgulloso.

-Por supuesto que sí.

\- Uhmm ok bien...bien...- John trataba de no imaginarse a Sherlock abrazándolo para reconfortarlo, acariciando dulcemente sus mejillas para limpiarle las lágrimas, peleando contra demonios para que no se acercaran a él... un rubor cubrió sus mejillas porque aunque no deseaba pensarlo no podía evitarlo, John parecía ser la típica damisela en apuros que siempre era salvada por su apuesto caballero...aunque John nunca tuvo la idea del peligro que corría, hasta ahora...

-Entonces... ¿Eres mi ángel guardián? - John le sonrió tratando de hacer divertido el asunto y no vergonzoso pero enseguida se arrepintió al ver un destello de enojo en los ojos multicolor del bello chico.

\- No porque muchas veces este del lado de los ángeles significa que sea uno de ellos.- John no sabía que ofensa había dicho parece que odia a los ángeles, iba a disculparse pero Sherlock se adelantó- discúlpame John es sólo que ...esos idiotas...dejan morir a sus protegidos sólo porque no pueden interferir con la "orden divina" -dijo esto último con sarcasmo- realmente parece que ni se esfuerzan en tratar de alejar a los demonios, si no fuera por mí ya te hubiera perdido hace mucho- hizo un puchero que a John le hubiese causado gracia pero estaba bastante impresionado al escuchar a Sherlock, el chico realmente parecía estar preocupado por el bienestar de John y el rubio no sabía cómo tomar esta situación.

Cualquier chica se habría vuelto loca de amor al descubrir que un chico realmente hermoso aunque sea un chico fantasma la haya estado protegiendo tanto tiempo y no de cualquier cosa sino de demonios reales que querían robarse su alma. John sentía bastante agradecimiento, realmente estaba feliz y totalmente halagado de que alguien se preocupe por él de esa forma, tranquilizó sus pensamientos ya que Sherlock era un fantasma y no creía que la motivación de protegerlo sea porque esté "enamorado" de él como lo haría un chico real. Trató de alejar esos raros pensamientos y comenzó a pensar en lo genial que era tener un amigo fantasma que se preocupara por él.

-Gracias Sherlock, de verdad, y disculpa por decirte ángel guardián, creo que más bien eres…un amigo.- Sherlock puso una cara extraña y antes de que pueda decir algo una voluptuosa chica pelirroja entró en la habitación con los ojos rojos, al ver a John en la cama se dirigió corriendo y se lanzó hacia él sin la más mínima precaución por sus heridas.

-Mi amor me tenías tan preocupada creí que me dejarías sola- le plantó un beso con descaro sin darse cuenta que lo estaba lastimando.

\- Jessica por favor me lastimas- alcanzó a decir el rubio y la chica se incorporó algo disgustada pero siguió hablándole dulcemente.

\- No he parado de llorar día y noche por ti estaba necesitada de tu cariño- se inclinó para darle otro beso ahora con más cuidado pero antes de que llegue a sus labios un estruendo la detuvo y tanto ella como John voltearon a ver para encontrarse con el carrito de medicinas volteado y los medicamentos esparcidos por todo el suelo. La chica se asustó bastante ya que sólo ella y John estaban en el cuarto...aparentemente...

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- grito John algo enfadado a Sherlock que evidentemente había ocasionado tal desastre.

\- Yo no hecho nada John ¿Estas bien?- dijo la chica creyendo que la pregunta era dirigida a ella. Sherlock le sonrió como un chiquillo haciendo travesuras y volvió a empujar con el pie el carrito que aun tirado en el piso se movió varios centímetros. La chica comenzó a gritar histérica al ver tal acción y abandonó la habitación sin decirle adiós a un enojado John Watson.

-¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?

\- Porque te hizo daño…

-Una cosa es que me defiendas de demonios, otra muy distinta que te metas en mi vida privada- John se detuvo, comenzaba a sentir dolor en la parte del cuerpo en donde la chica lo había aplastado, la cabeza también comenzaba a palpitarle.

-Debes dormir- Sherlock se acercó a su lado a pesar que el rubio lo miraba con enojo- la chica está fingiendo, todo este tiempo desde que Greg te la presentó, en realidad a ella le interesa tu amigo y sólo se volvió tu novia para tratar de darle celos.- John pareció enojarse aún más pero no le respondió enseguida... se puso a pensar que más de una vez había sorprendido a su chica mirando anhelante a su amigo Greg, no le había tomado importancia porque a él en realidad no le importaba tanto Jessica sólo era su novia en turno, no quería nada serio con nadie en estos momentos, era joven y ya tendría tiempo de conocer a la persona apropiada.

-Bien, supongamos que tienes razón, ¿Tenías que ser tan violento?

-Ella te lastimó al propósito, pude ver que golpeó tu costilla con su brazo de una forma que no fue accidental, así que preferí tirar el carrito en vez de lanzarla a ella por los aires- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa- la verdad es que tienes pésimo gusto con tus novias.

-Eso no te incumbe y no creí que fueras capaz de lastimar a alguien _lanzarla por los aires dijo, este tipo está loco_... definitivamente no sé lo que eres en realidad.

-Creí que habías dicho que era tu amigo.

-Los amigos no andan lanzando a las novias de sus otros amigos por los aires.

-Bueno, eso no lo sé, jamás había tenido antes un amigo.

-¿Cómo que jamás?- la duda y la sorpresa se reflejaban en John que comenzaba a ponerse agitado, se hizo un incómodo silencio.

-Debes descansar.- el rubio aun quería seguir replicando pero no podía negar que se sentía bastante cansado y ahora adolorido por el golpe de la pelirroja. Con el ceño aun fruncido cerró los ojos y le dijo a Sherlock.

\- Bien pero esto no se ha quedado así y por favor déjame solo en la habitación, es bastante incómodo sentirme observado, supongo que puedes estar por lo menos del otro lado de la pared.-El rubio no escuchó respuesta y supuso que el pelinegro había acatado su orden, comenzó a relajarse pero de la nada recordó varias ocasiones en las que "por extrañas circunstancias" sus novias de turno salían despavoridas o simplemente dejaban de hablarlo, abrió sus ojos de golpe, Sherlock estaba a punto de traspasar la pared.

\- Espera un momento tú... ¿Cuantas veces has ahuyentado a las chicas que he tenido de novias? -el pelinegro le sonrió divertido, seguro conteniendo las ganas de reír, comenzó a acercarse a John.

-Tu hijo de... ¡Respóndeme Sherlock! ¿Has causado que me boten varias veces verdad? Eres un...- Sherlock posó uno de sus dedos en la frente de John tan rápido que el otro apenas y alcanzó a darse cuenta, un pequeño halo de luz azul brillo por unos instantes e inmediatamente el rubio se quedó dormido.

* * *

 

Cuando John despertó se sentía menos adolorido. Seguro las enfermeras habían pasado de nuevo a suministrarle medicamentos. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, Sherlock no estaba por ningún lado. Sherlock... ¿Acaso había sido real todo lo que había pasado? no, no podía ser sólo un sueño si todo lo había visto con claridad. Pero se puso a pensar. Cuando alguien tiene un accidente como el que él tuvo se pueden llegar a presentar algunos cuadros de alucinaciones severas consecuencia del trauma sufrido y las medicinas suministradas. Entonces, era muy probable que todo lo haya alucinado...o haya sido un sueño...el carrito de medicinas estaba en su lugar y no había rastro de que algo haya acontecido en la habitación, le empezó a invadir un sentimiento de miedo y tristeza. Por unos momentos "alucinó" que tenía un protector fuera de lo común y eso, debía admitirlo, lo hizo sentir muy halagado y especial. Ahora todo parecía haberse esfumado.

-Sherlock...- musito en voz baja.

-Hola- le respondió una grave pero a la vez bella voz, al lado de él se encontraba el chico pelinegro quien se había materializado de la nada, John resopló con alivio.

-Gracias a Dios, eres real.

-Creí que eso ya había quedado claro- le respondió rodando los ojos pero con una sonrisa y el rubio le respondió sonriente también. Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en el hospital o si su familia...si se podía llamar familia, estaba al pendiente de él.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

-Has estado aquí una semana, no estabas en coma pero te han mantenido dormido para minimizar el dolor, supongo que ya es tiempo de que comas algo sólido.

\- Supones bien, muero de hambre apenas vuelvan las enfermeras les pediré algo- si alguien entraba en ese momento pensaría que está hablando solo pero por algún motivo no se sentía para incomodo, al contrario la presencia de Sherlock lo hacía sentir más en calma más seguro pensó en que se le haría fácil acostumbrarse a verlo, total que llevaba años protegiéndolo.

-Por cierto...mi hermana y mi madre... ¿Han venido a verme?

\- Si, varias veces cuando has estado dormido, tu hermana se arrodilló junto a ti y te prometió que si despertabas dejaría la bebida- John pareció un poco conmovido pero prefirió no tomarlo enserio ya que varias veces su hermana había hecho la misma promesa sin cumplirla- ya deben estar enteradas que despertaste así que seguro estarán aquí pronto.- el rubio quiso esconder que en verdad le importaba mucho que vengan a verlo pero Sherlock lo miraba como si lo supiera todo de él y no dudaba que así fuera...pero John...¿Qué sabía de Sherlock?.

\- Oye tenemos una plática pendiente- le dijo el rubio a Sherlock quien se dio la vuelta y se alejó unos pasos, no parecía tener intención de huir solo se alejó como quien espera ser interrogado.

\- Aquí me tienes, pregunta.- los vellos de la nuca de John se erizaron, la voz de Sherlock era profunda e _¿Hipnotizante?_ Se pateó mentalmente. Debía admitir que si bien no se sentía del todo cómodo junto a Sherlock podía sentir algo "raro" con una familiaridad que jamás había tenido con otro hombre, ni siquiera con James su mejor amigo, John estaba seguro que el pelinegro sabía mucho acerca de él y que podía hablar de todo y el otro le entendería. Pero John aun no sabía mucho, sólo sentía que podía confiar en él. Jamás le había pasado algo así posiblemente la atracción inexplicable que decía sentir Sherlock hacia él también podía sentirlo inversamente. Trató de no pensar en ello y centrarse en lo que quería preguntar.

\- Descuida no planeo interrogarte como a un criminal, he pensado que mejor me hables acerca de todo sin seguir un orden especifico, me gustaría saberlo desde que me conociste hasta ahora, como...si me estuvieras contando un cuento- John sonrió- sé que ya no soy un niño pequeño pero realmente disfruto las historias y especialmente sé que me interesara ésta. Tú ya sabes lo que quiero saber. Así que... ¿Te parece? - Sherlock lo pensó un momento y asintió aprobatoriamente.

\- Emm quieres sentarte o… - John por fin preguntó lo que había evitado preguntar la primera vez.

\- No es necesario, trataré de contar todo si es que esta vez no nos interrumpen.- ambos sonrieron y John esperó impaciente por escuchar lo que Sherlock tenía que contar.

\- Desde que te conocí decidí que te protegería, no sé porque simplemente sucedió. Conforme fuiste creciendo noté que varios demonios querían acercarse para tentarte, tu ángel guardián era un bueno para nada así que yo tuve que encargarme de repartir golpes pero aun así no era suficiente. El sólo se limitaba a decirte al oído que cosas no debes hacer, pero no insistía y yo terminaba haciéndolo todo, así que lo encaré y le dije todo lo que pensaba al respecto y el me soltó una retahíla de excusas sobre el orden divino, el libre albedrío de las personas y que nunca jamás pueden intervenir directamente y ... ahhh es aburrido y exasperante que no vale la pena...el caso es que le pedí que me deje protegerte que me proporcione algo, lo que sea, algún poder para defenderte porque él también había notado que los demonios estaban especialmente interesados en tu alma sobre todo cuando Jim apareció...tenías trece años...

John trago saliva, a esa edad la muerte de su padre lo había afectado tanto que él estuvo a punto de cometer una estupidez... afortunadamente el frasco de pastillas cayó al inodoro "accidentalmente" y el recobró la cordura...

\- Ese incidente hizo que tu ángel guardián por fin tome conciencia ya que Jim no era cualquier demonio, así que decidió romper un poco las reglas para concederme esto.- de sus manos brotaban pequeños halos de luz azules que al hacer movimiento dejaban una hermosa estela luminiscente, cuando hacia eso sus ojos brillaban aún más y John estaba verdaderamente encantado por el espectáculo _es muy hermoso lo admito_ \- tu ángel tenia estrictamente prohibido hacer daño...pero yo sí que podía...no fue fácil pero ahuyente a Jim esa vez...sin embargo, tu ángel ... al parecer fue castigado por romper las reglas ya que no lo he visto desde entonces...- ambos hicieron silencio por un momento luego John le indico con la mirada que prosiguiera con el relato.

\- Desde entonces he cuidado de ti hasta ahora, mucho mejor que cualquiera de esos ángeles -a pesar de decirlo con arrogancia a John le pareció divertido ya que Sherlock había puesto una sonrisa orgullosa casi infantil.- el mayor problema hasta ahora es Jim pero mientras él no logre corromperte estas a salvo.

\- O corromperte a ti- interrumpió John- me di cuenta de lo que quiere y no sólo es a mí, ¿Los demonios siempre son así? Digo, siempre me los imagine algo...diferentes...

\- A pesar de su apariencia, él es muy poderoso, ha causado enormes desgracias y guerras en el mundo.

-¡Vaya que si es alguien importante en el infierno pues! Entonces ¿Qué hace perdiendo el tiempo con alguien común como yo?

-Ya te lo dije- respondió Sherlock rodando los ojos con fastidio- tu eres...diferente- se acercó demasiado a John hasta quedar prácticamente cara a cara, posó el dorso de su mano y lo bajo lentamente por la mejilla de John en una caricia más bien tierna, el primer impulso de John fue alejarse de ese toque pero no pudo, de encima que aún no podía moverse del todo bien por las heridas, se quedó completamente petrificado, sorprendido por la caricia- eres muy especial John Watson, tu alma es hermosa y al parecer incorruptible- el pelinegro no quitó la mano de la mejilla de John, el contacto le parecía algo cálido muy tibio.

-Sherlock podrías...- el rubio le señaló con la mirada la mano de Sherlock y este lo miró extrañado al principio pero en segundos captó la indirecta y retiró rápidamente la mano de su mejilla.

\- Gracias. -carraspeó- creo que deberías saber que no es normal ese tipo de contacto entre...dos hombres...aunque no seas humano.

\- ¿Te incomoda mucho?

-Sí, de hecho sí, me he dado cuenta que no respetas mucho el espacio personal.

-Y eso es... malo ¿Por?

-Por... ¡Porque si!

-Nunca he comprendido las absurdas normas sociales de ustedes los humanos- hizo un mohín de disgusto.

\- Pero… creí que habías sido humano alguna vez.

-Eso no importa ahora, dices que es malo que te toque pero si jamás te había incomodado. Mis caricias siempre te han proporcionado calma ¿Por qué ahora que puedes verme es diferente?-Sherlock parecía realmente afectado y John no estaba mejor, si hubiese estado bebiendo agua seguro y la escupía por tan tremenda revelación _¿Caricias? ¿Siempre lo ha hecho?...Dios ¿Porque?_ \- cuando te sentías mal, cuando estabas a punto de corromperte yo te abrazaba y podía sentir una conexión especial, te tranquilizabas...

-Lo sé- John por fin pudo hablar- pero es precisamente porque puedo verte que…-resopló _¿Cómo le explicas a alguien que no sabe de comportamiento social?_ \- sé que siempre has sido tú el que me ha ayudado en todo, soy consciente de lo que sentía en esos momentos pero Sherlock ahora es bastante incómodo...

\- podríamos… ¿Podríamos dejar los abrazos sólo para situaciones de emergencia? No te pido que te alejes de mí sólo no seas tan…cariñoso.

\- No lo comprendo del todo pero voy a respetar tu decisión- y sin que John se lo pidiera el pelinegro traspasó la pared dejando a John con el sentimiento de haberlo herido y eso le causaba un nudo extraño en el pecho. Por más amigo y protector fantasma que fuera Sherlock, John había crecido en una sociedad llena de estereotipos y prejuicios añadiéndole el hecho que el jamás había sido una persona muy afecta a los abrazos y muestras de cariño que no sean provenientes de sus novias y sin embargo le dolía a un nivel subconsciente porque por más que lo niegue aunque lo jurara al mismísimo Dios, sentía una atracción tal que en ese momento había deseado estar rodeado entre los brazos de su peculiar protector.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, John despertó con el sonido de las enfermeras removiendo objetos en la habitación, Sherlock no estaba en el cuarto pero para su satisfacción observó una mesilla con un poco de puré y un jugo.

\- ¿Es para mí? - sonrió y las enfermeras le devolvieron la sonrisa al momento que le colocaban la mesilla en la cama procurando tener cuidado para no causarle dolor.

-Así es, su recuperación está siendo muy satisfactoria y el médico nos ha ordenado que le demos algo sólido.

-¡Por fin, muero de hambre!- las enfermeras ayudaron al rubio a comer, aun sentía dolor al moverse cuando pasaba el efecto del narcótico pero era normal. Al parecer, según le comentaban las enfermeras, su accidente era muy comentado porque ellos eran las mini estrellas locales, la gente solía acudir a los eventos de su escuela para apoyarlos y sorprendía a más de uno el hecho de que a pesar de haber sido un accidente aparatoso nadie perdió la vida. Era un "milagro" decían, John sonrió al escuchar eso y se preguntaba si Sherlock tuvo algo que ver con este supuesto milagro. El pelinegro aun no aparecía, estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando recibió una visita que esperaba. Su madre y hermana entraron, su saludo no fue tan efusivo como se lo había imaginado , pero ambas se mostraron aliviadas de que el rubio estuviera bien, tuvieron una charla más bien tranquila y normal, ambas proyectaban una lucidez tal como si no hubiesen probado alcohol jamás en la vida, John no quiso preguntar y romper el encanto, realmente le hacía feliz poder platicar amenamente y sin gritos con su familia, de igual manera no quería ilusionarse de que cambiaran 100% cuando el salga del hospital probablemente todo volvería a la normalidad y eso era algo que había aceptado años atrás. Pasado un tiempo cayó en cuenta que Sherlock no había aparecido durante toda la visita. No estaba seguro si llamarlo, probablemente estuviera haciendo cosas de fantasmas aunque no supiera cuales serían estas cosas. Su madre y hermana se levantaron, había terminado la hora de visita, se dirigieron a la puerta.

-ahh hermanito, ayer que le pregunte a Jessy por ti, dijo que no sabía y no quería nada que ver contigo, creí que había venido a verte ayer. ¿Paso algo? -pregunto su hermana con verdaderas ansias de enterarse del "chisme" romántico de su hermano.

\- Si vino, simplemente terminamos y es todo. - su hermana lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero no insistió más, se despidieron y prometieron volver al día siguiente.

-Te dije que era sólo una interesada- Sherlock apareció en su rincón habitual, sobresaltando un poco al rubio.

\- Ok, como sea no es como si me interesara sólo la quería para un buen polvo ya sabes-Sherlock lo miró levantando la ceja derecha como procesando la información y John no estaba seguro de que éste le hubiera entendido.

\- Ya sabes, debes conocerme...soy joven y...bueno olvídalo ¿Dónde estabas? - dijo el rubio un poco abochornado, ¿De repente había calor en la habitación o se había apenado tratando de explicarle sobre esos "temas"? Como sea prefería no hablar de eso con él, Sherlock lo miró brevemente analizándolo.

\- He estado merodeando en el edificio, tratando de indagar más sobre sus "normas humanas". Nunca me había interesado en ello pero ya que ahora puedes verme quería saber... no quiero incomodarte demasiado. -A John le parecía un acto tan tierno que se le hincho el corazón con un sentimiento de cariño. - y sobre lo que dijiste claro que te entiendo "tres continentes Watson" no sé cómo encuentras eso tan placentero- Ok ahora quería matarlo, el rubio se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas por haberle recordado el apodo que sus amigos le habían puesto al enterarse de sus correrías en los intercambios escolares a otros países.

-¿Cómo no vas a saber? ¡Fuiste humano!

-Nunca me interese por esas cosas -Sherlock lo dijo con disgusto y John quedo boquiabierto porque no podía creer que un joven tan… _¿Apuesto?_ como lo era Sherlock no haya tenido ese tipo de experiencias estando en vida, sintió curiosidad de saber más acerca de su vida pero prefirió dejarlo así.

\- Mejor dime que averiguaste mientras deambulabas por el edificio- dijo John después de un momento de silencio y Sherlock se puso serio como un maestro a punto de dar su cátedra.

\- Después de escuchar varias conversaciones aburridísimas comprobé que en efecto a la gente le disgusta que afecten su espacio personal que según pude observar es de por lo menos 45cm de diámetro alrededor de ellos, tampoco es apropiado mirarlos en momentos íntimos como cuando van al baño o como cuando "echan un polvo" como tú lo llamas.

\- ¿Me mirabas hasta en el baño?

-Te miro todo el tiempo John en especial cuando noto que no te sientes bien.- Sherlock le dedicó una mirada significativa que John entendió a la perfección, muchas veces le habían asaltado pensamientos negativos estando en el baño…al alcance de todas esas pastillas ahí guardadas.

\- Quiero que sepas que mi intención nunca ha sido y nunca será espiarte por... pervertido...nunca tuve esos impulsos y dudo mucho tenerlos ahora que no soy humano mi única intención es protegerte.-John lo miró, estaba aliviado que ese tema había quedado aclarado pero esto sólo causó que tuviera aún más curiosidad sobre cómo era Sherlock en vida. El pelinegro movió la cabeza a un lado mirando al rubio, leyéndolo. A John se le cruzó por la cabeza que lucía como un cachorrito tratando de entender algo.

-Ok, tienes preguntas.

-No, bueno, si…Sherlock me da muchísima curiosidad saber sobre tu vida pasada- dijo con determinación aunque en los ojos del pelinegro se dibujó un aire de... ¿tristeza? - es sólo que... al parecer moriste joven pero no tanto como para que no hayas experimentado ciertas cosas...no entiendo cómo es que…

-¡Nunca fui como ellos!- le interrumpió de golpe- era un fenómeno, un loco que merecía estar encerrado y apartado de la sociedad…

-Sher...

-¡Me humillaban por no ser igual a ellos, por pensar diferente, por inclinarme hacia la ciencia y no hacia sus estúpidos conocimientos retrógrados! -Sherlock caminaba de un lado a otro y de él emanaba el fuego azul con más intensidad- por no adoptar sus normas terminaron encerrándome en el lugar más… inhumano y desagradable…pero ¿Por qué seguir creyendo algo que es erróneo? ¿Por qué aceptar algo que…

-¡Detente! si revivir tu pasado te hace sufrir no quiero que lo hagas no es necesario, no importa ahora- Sherlock se comenzaba a calmar, estaba cabizbajo como temiendo mirar a John a los ojos. -A mí lo que me importa es quien eres ahora. Y déjame decirte que eres genial. Admito que tenía curiosidad pero hay cosas que son mejor dejar donde estaban- el pelinegro lo miró con sorpresa, sus ojos se habían cubierto de bellas chispas luminiscentes, se las quitó con la mano derecha… _¿Los fantasmas pueden llorar?_

-Por un momento creí que pensarías que soy un fenómeno, pero tú tampoco eres como los demás, y también eres...genial, me gustas mucho John.- el pelinegro tuvo un repentino arrebato de felicidad y abrazó al rubio quien no supo bien cómo reaccionar, en su mente hacían eco las palabras "me gustas mucho" que había proferido el pelinegro. Su corazón palpitó nerviosamente, pensó recordarle sobre el tema del espacio personal y que algunas palabras no suenan muy bien si se dicen entre hombres mucho menos si van acompañados de abrazos pero lo dejaría pasar sólo por esta vez ya que ésta contaba como una situación de emergencia por el mal momento que había pasado Sherlock al recordar su sombrío pasado. El pelinegro era realmente cálido y la sensación de confort y bienestar era demasiada que John tuvo la necesidad de sentirla un poco más, rodeó sus brazos en la espalda de Sherlock devolviéndole el abrazo. En esos momentos John no quería hacer nada más que estar entre los brazos de su peculiar protector.

* * *

 

Conforme fueron transcurriendo los días John se fue dando cuenta que no podría imaginarse su vida que no sea con Sherlock a su lado, lo que creyó que sería una estancia más bien incómoda en el hospital se habían convertido en unos días divertidos e hilarantes, su amigo no sólo poseía poderes sobrenaturales de igual forma tenía una gran capacidad intelectual y podía "deducir" a las personas con sólo observarlas "es una ciencia John" le había dicho, "la ciencia de la deducción" Comenzó con las enfermeras, destapando las vidas bochornosas de varias ellas, al rubio le habían parecido inventos del pelinegro, pero una discusión acalorada por celular entre una enfermera y su esposo, discusión que se había dado justo en la habitación de John sin importarle a la profesional estar enfrente de un paciente, le hizo darse cuenta que su fantasmagórico amigo estaba en lo cierto, aquel sólo sonreía petulante con un aire de "Te lo dije".

Días más tarde John pudo ponerse en pie, quería recobrar la movilidad lo antes posible, lo dotaron de un andador de los que se llaman burritos ortopédicos y aunque se sentía como un anciano, disfrutó cada paso que daba por los pasillos sobre todo porque en el trayecto Sherlock sacaba a la luz algún secreto de la gente que estaba a su alrededor. John se dispuso a visitar a cada uno de sus compañeros que estaban aún ingresados en el hospital, todos se alegraban de verlo tan bien y recuperado siendo el rubio el que había tenido lesiones más severas.

\- Por favor Sherlock no deduzcas a mis compañeros cuando vaya a visitarlos o no podré contenerme de la risa… o la vergüenza según sean sus secretos- le había pedido al pelinegro antes de visitar a sus compañeros y este obedeció la petición, pero cada vez que en la cara de Sherlock se formaba un gesto que John ya había clasificado como "Se algo y quiero decirlo" John le miraba seriamente pero divertido de una manera que indicaba un rotundo " ¡Ni se te ocurra!". Sus amigos lo habían pillado en más de una ocasión mirando a la nada con reproche, otras veces sonriendo.

-¿Estas bien? Le había preguntado Greg en una de sus visitas.

-Sí, ¿por qué? - Siempre te distraes por momentos mirando a un punto fijo, sería mejor que te revisen para descartar algo, todos nos golpeamos muy fuerte la cabeza sabes. - John no se había percatado de sus actos involuntarios pero es que a veces era tan difícil no ponerle atención a Sherlock.

-Descuida amigo haré que me revisen pero no creo que sea algo malo además pronto me darán el alta, unos cuantos días más y seré libre ahh ese Sholto le daré una golpiza por no venir a visitarme… ¿Él estaba en la habitación contigua a la mía verdad? – Greg asintió y se puso serio.

-John, aunque Sholto apenas y salió con golpes y rasguños…bueno no tomó muy bien lo de la cicatriz en la cara.

-Pero…me comentan que no fue la gran cosa ¿O sí?

\- Pues… fue una marca bastante grande del lado izquierdo de la cara, parece una quemadura pero debería agradecer que prácticamente salió ileso.

-Entonces... ¿Tú lo viste? ¿Te vino a visitar y a mí no? Ese James ya verá.

\- Te culpa por el accidente.

-¿Qué?-el rubio no podía creerlo-

-Y a Anderson, obviamente, no quiso escucharme y se fue enojado, no es propio de él, hasta creí que hablé con otra persona- John se quedó pensativo, muy pocas veces había visto a su mejor amigo enojado y era por causas justas.

-Cuando salga de acá hablaré con él, creo que el shock lo habrá afectado pero es nuestro amigo, posiblemente ya hasta se le haya pasado el enojo.- Greg suspiró y sonrió.

-Eso espero.

* * *

 

Unos días más tarde John había recuperado más la movilidad, ahora sólo le habían otorgado un bastón ortopédico de cuatro patas, cojeaba pero caminaba muchísimo mejor, empezó a tener terapias dentro del hospital y sólo le quedaba esperar por los resultados de sus análisis para darle el alta. Sherlock estuvo con él en todo momento inclusive cuando dormía, John ya no le volvió a pedir que salga de la habitación y a veces cuando John se despertaba en las noches podía verlo de pie junto a el cuidándolo y a pesar de lo que la mayoría piense, eso no le aterraba para nada. Otras noches lo había descubierto con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo, pero bastaba el menor movimiento para que el pelinegro abriera los ojos, el rubio se percató de que cuando eso pasaba eran los días en los que Sherlock "movía" cosas o lo ayudaba en algo cuando una enfermera no estaba...era como si se agotara por mover cosas, inclusive notaba que después de hacer alguno de esos esfuerzos los ojos no le brillaban con intensidad como lo hacían siempre.

-¿Te cansas cuando mueves cosas verdad?- le preguntó mientras se acomodaba en la cama para dormir.

-Las entidades etéreas necesitamos mucha energía para mover cosas, los demonios se alimentan del odio y los sentimientos negativos de las personas, los ángeles, bueno, de su poder divino, yo no soy ni una ni otra cosa, el don que se me fue entregado me dota de cierta fuerza sin embargo no la suficiente como para derrotar a un demonio poderoso de la clase de Jim.

-Mmm entonces… si eres una "entidad etérea" buena, _supongo que prefiere que le diga así a que le diga fantasma_ ¿No puedes alimentarte de energía positiva?- inmediatamente terminada esta pregunta Sherlock desvió su mirada al suelo notándose un poco incómodo. -¿Pasa algo?

-...una vez...noté que puedo alimentarme de tu energía positiva...no lo he vuelto a hacer sólo...fue un...experimento...-John levantó sus cejas inquisidoramente.

-¿Un experimento eh?- el rubio le regaló una sonrisa, contrario al regaño que Sherlock pensó que le daría.

-Así que puedes alimentarte de mí ¡Y tu cansándote a lo tonto! he visto como pierdes energía cada que me ayudas, por favor de ahora en adelante siéntete libre de tomar de mi energía, siempre y cuando no me vayas a dejar sin fuerzas- rio levemente mientras Sherlock lo miraba tanto de asombro como de adoración.

-Tomé toda la que necesitaba y tú seguías tan rebosante de fuerzas como si no hubiese tomado nada. No parece tener fin. La energía proviene de tu alma y tu alma está llena de luz, es bastante poderosa por razones que desconozco, aun sigues siendo un misterio para mi John simplemente con tomar un poco es más que suficiente, eres un proveedor de luz, de energía...- Sherlock se detuvo y se puso serio.

\- Eres...tienes luz...una energía capaz de proporcionar fuerza a entidades como yo…si de alguna forma se corrompiera…serías un recurso ilimitado de energía negativa. ¡Por eso te quiere Jim! ¡No sólo ha estado molestando por diversión!

-Genial, ahora resulta que me quiere usar de enchufe.

-Y no sólo para él, para su legión de demonios.

-Ok, eso suena rarísimo y demasiado retorcido que no quiero ni imaginar…nada.

Sherlock se había quedado serio y callado, pensando seguramente en todas las atrocidades que podría sufrir su protegido, su cara era de sufrimiento total.

-Sher… no pienses en eso ¿sí?, estas ahora conmigo y eso de protegerme… lo has hecho genial estos años y no es como que yo me vaya a dejar llevar por la maldad, mucho menos ahora que sé todo esto.- el pelinegro se acercó al rubio y tomó ambas manos entre las suyas.

-Te protegeré eternamente a costa de mi propia existencia- acto seguido depositó un casto beso en las manos de John mientras el rubio sufría un colapso mental por las palabras y el acto tan…" ¿Romántico?" que había profesado el pelinegro.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el pelinegro pero al ver el sonrojo y a John casi desmayarse comprendió y dejó libres las manos del rubio.

-…lo siento…tu espacio personal…- el rubio se recompuso como pudo y carraspeó nerviosamente.

-Sí, emmm, gracias.

-Fui un poco ¿Inapropiado?

-Mmmm diría que sí, algo…pero no te preocupes, yo…es mejor que duerma ahora mañana que salgamos de aquí será un largo día- el rubio se hizo bolita entre las sábanas, aún estaba apenado, feliz y totalmente halagado, pero apenado por la excesivas atenciones de Sherlock. La habitación se quedó en silencio rápidamente y el rubio creyó que el pelinegro había abandonado la habitación.

-Buenas noches Sherlock.

-Buenas noches John- escuchar que seguía en el cuarto lo tranquilizó inmediatamente.

Más tarde esa noche, un joven alto y de cabellos castaños había ingresado sigilosamente a la habitación del rubio mientras dormía, prendió la luz y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia la cama, a la vez este joven intruso ignoraba que estaba siendo observado fijamente por Sherlock, preparado para lo que sea con tal de defender a John. El intruso era una amenaza, para el pelinegro no cabía duda ya que emitía una energía maligna pero lo que no entendía era por qué ya que el intruso se trataba ni más ni menos que el mejor amigo de John, James Sholto.

-Es aburrido y fácil ¿Verdad?- Sherlock volteó tras de él para encontrarse cara a cara a un Jim sonriente, ni siquiera lo sintió aparecerse ya que la energía que irradiaba James parecía haber camuflado la aparición del demonio- corromper almas, un día están radiantes y al otro pum podridas y llenas de todo lo asqueroso que te puedas imaginar.

-Viéndote a ti claramente puedo hacerme a la idea- dijo Sherlock tratando de dividir su atención entre el demonio y el chico que se había quedado a un lado de la cama mirando fijamente con cara de odio al rubio.

-Si no fuera porque me diviertes me hubiese deshecho de ti hace muuucho, pero veo potencial en ti, si quieres puedes seguir teniendo a John como...tu mascota Ja ja ja pero mírate tan débil no podrás protegerlo todo el tiempo...- Sherlock no esperó que Jim siguiera hablando y lo atacó con el fuego azul que fácilmente fue esquivado por este. El sonido electrizante que produjo despertó a John quien ahogó un grito al encontrarse por un lado a su amigo James parado de manera escabrosa junto a él y por otro a Sherlock y Jim que parecían estar a punto de iniciar una pelea. John tardó unos segundos en procesar la escena pero a pesar de lo peligroso del asunto debía tratar de concentrarse en su amigo que desconocía las presencias sobrenaturales presentes...aunque no sabía si realmente se trataba de él.

-James... ¿De verdad eres tú?

-¿Tan deforme quedé que no me reconoces...amigo...?-su voz sarcástica y llena de odio correspondían a su amigo pero jamás pensó escucharlo hablar de esa manera.

-No... No me refiero a eso... no estoy seguro de que seas tú- y es que ¿Cómo decirle a tu amigo que se encontraba rodeado por una masa negra y visiblemente asquerosa de energía negativa?

-¿A no? Y ¿A qué maldita sea te refieres?-sollozaba Sholto entre rabia y dolor.

-El James que yo conozco jamás me hablaría con odio ni tendría la mirada asesina que tienes en este momento- dijo John como un regaño.

\- ¿Y porque será? ah bueno, ¡Tal vez porque permitiste que el imbécil de Anderson condujera la camioneta a pesar que te rogué que lo hicieras tú! ¡Y mira! ¡Casi nos mata a todos y me ha dejado marcado de por vida!- el chico se removió en su sitio con los puños apretados, Sherlock y Jim veían la escena sin moverse, el demonio extremadamente divertido y el pelinegro preocupado, John le había mandado una mirada significativa que entendió como un "no te preocupes yo me encargo de él más bien preocúpate por Jim"

-James- John trato de hablar tranquilo pero realmente conteniéndose de darle un buen golpe para hacerlo reaccionar, ¿Cómo pudo haberse dejado contaminar por Jim? porque uniendo cabos era claro que eso había sucedido- sabes perfectamente que lo que pasó fue un accidente ya te lo habrán confirmado miles de veces y si, es verdad que tienes una cicatriz notoria pero ¡hombre eso no te hace un monstruo!

-¿Tu que sabes? Sólo mírate ni siquiera pareces tener un rasguño.

-¡Pero sabes que no es así! Aun me duele el cuerpo y he usado bastón para caminar como un anciano, deberías estar más agradecido por la oportunidad que tenemos de estar vivos.

\- ¿Para qué? He visto como me miran...con asco y lástima y yo sé por qué...me miro al espejo y confirmo que doy asco...

-Y yo me he encargado de que así sea - dijo un orgulloso Jim de sí mismo- es fácil manipular la forma de verse a sí mismos, unos cuantos susurros al oído diciéndole lo imbéciles y bueno para nada que son y cuando comienzan a creerlo es ahí que su alma empieza a corromperse. ¡Casi lo logro contigo Johnny Boy! -El rubio respondió a esa revelación con una mirada de odio.

-¡No desvíes la mirada de mi John Watson! -volvió a reclamar su atención el castaño-aunque te de asco...

-¡Maldita sea Sholto lo único que da asco de ti es tu actitud! ¡Eres mejor que esto! ¡Si por mí fuera llevaría la cicatriz por ti si es que así dejas de comportarte como un idiota! - las palabras sinceras de John en vez de tranquilizar a James lo hicieron enfurecer aún más y de forma totalmente irracional le proporcionó un severo puñetazo que le dejó sangrando el lado derecho del labio. El castaño no pudo ni parpadear después del golpe porque Sherlock ya lo había mandado al suelo de un fuerte empujón. Y aun siendo algo sin sentido, porque James sabia o más bien creía que estaban solos, culpó a John del empujón y se incorporó decidido a causarle un daño mayor sin saber que si daba dos pasos más hacia el rubio se iba a encontrar con un Sherlock enfurecido dispuesto a lanzarlo por los aires puesto que para él ya no era el amigo de John, sólo era un enemigo con energía diabólica. Como pudo John se bajó rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió como si fuera a hacerle frente a Sholto quien ya tenía el puño preparado para otra embestida.

-¡Basta!- gritó John interponiéndose entre Sherlock y el castaño con la mano derecha puesta en el pecho del pelinegro para frenar su avance y con la izquierda deteniendo el puño de James que iba dirigido nuevamente hacia su rostro. El tiempo pareció detenerse, un halo de luz dorada emergió de la mano del rubio justo en donde tenía tomado el puño de james y poco a poco la bella energía pareció rodear lentamente la mano del castaño subiendo por su brazo, parecía pelear con la energía negativa que iba despejándose y desapareciendo por el camino en donde la luz dorada pasaba, John podía sentir la rabia y tristeza de su amigo Sholto pero conforme las sombras desaparecían esos amargos sentimientos lo hacían también. John supo perfectamente lo que debía hacer en ese momento.

-James...mírame...soy tu amigo... ¿Recuerdas? - John sonrió cálida y sinceramente - jamás pensaría que eres un monstruo ni siquiera porque repentinamente quieres matarme - dijo un John irónico sin dejar de sonreír y en ese momento la energía dorada cubrió todo el cuerpo de James y brilló una vez de manera potente para luego desvanecerse. De los ojos del castaño rodaron lágrimas y se abrazó a John.

-Perdóname, John, perdóname no sé qué me pasó te lo juro perdóname- lloraba y sollozaba como un niño y en sus palabras se podía sentir un auténtico remordimiento por sus acciones.

-¡Bravo, bravo!- dijo Jim mientras aplaudía- debo admitir que no me lo esperaba pero ahora tiene sentido nuestra fascinación por el pequeño humano ¿Verdad Sherly?- el pelinegro no supo que decir en ese momento y John sólo quería que James salga de la habitación para poder injuriar a Jim con toda la gama de maldiciones que se sabía.

-James escucha -el rubio lo tomó por los hombros- debes irte a casa y descansar si las enfermeras pasan y te ven llamaran a seguridad y no quiero que te metas en problemas.

-Pero...John…

-Nada James, mañana me dan el alta y platicamos todo lo que quieras por ahora no te preocupes, pide un taxi y nos vemos mañana. James abandonó la habitación aún algo aturdido y antes de que John pudiera sacar todas las palabrotas que se le pasaban por la cabeza cayó en cuenta que acababa de pasar algo sumamente extraño, bueno más extraño de todo lo que había pasado desde que pudo ver a Sherlock por primera vez.

-Bueno como nadie dice nada- dijo Jim mientras su mano derecha comenzó a brillar color rojo fuego.

\- Sherlock -dijo de manera seria y amenazante- cambie de opinión, no puedo dejar que sigas interfiriendo en mis asuntos- y el halo rojo de su mano se movió en dirección al pelinegro quien con sólo una mano pudo detener el ataque.

-Woo, se supone que eso debió matarte... tal vez no lo hice bien.- Sherlock no aparentaba estar herido a primera vista pero John pudo notar un atisbo de dolor después de haber detenido el ataque y es que si bien Sherlock poseía un grandioso poder no podría vencer del todo a un demonio poderoso, él mismo lo había confirmado, no era un ángel sólo poseía el don que uno de estos le pudo otorgar, si con sólo mover cosas quedaba cansado, el pelear con Jim de la manera en que él quería…resultaría fatal para Sherlock. John no lo pensó mucho, se acercó a Sherlock y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Atácalo con todas tus fuerzas...que serán las mías también- Sherlock no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, rápidamente pudo sentir el cambio. La misma energía dorada de momentos antes lo rodeaba ahora a él pero mucho más intensa, era una muy hermosa gama dorada y azul lo que los envolvía a ambos. Luz de fuego azul, revestido de anillos dorados, fue la energía que salió de las manos de Sherlock como un relámpago en dirección al demonio que veía todo con ojos sorprendidos, pero un microsegundo antes de impactarle fue jalado a un lado por un ser de patas enormes y peludas. Era su arácnido gigante que había aparecido de la nada.

-¡Patitas! ¡Me salvaste y yo que creí que no me querías!

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI-una voz cavernosa y profunda salió desde el monstruoso ser y acto seguido blandió la misma pata con la que lo había salvado pero ahora para cortarlo a la mitad a la altura del estómago.

-¡ESTUPIDA MI WEESWOOD!- de la herida de Jim brotaba una materia oscura y asquerosa, sangre putrefacta que chorreaba arruinado el perfecto traje del demonio.

-¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO!- Sherlock y John mantuvieron la misma posición defensiva pero veían toda la escena con cara de póker. En un segundo y sin avisar ambas entidades demoniacas se desvanecieron dejando tras de sí una bruma de sombras negras que fueron esfumándose también mientras se escuchaba como eco en la habitación.

-¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI...!

Casi inmediatamente John soltó a Sherlock y respiró sonoramente aliviado de que el peligro haya pasado...por ahora.

-John...eso…eso que hiciste fue...estuvo muy bien.

-Si bueno, exactamente no sé qué hice pero sentí que debía hacerlo.

Se quedaron mirando un rato antes de romper en risa no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar, al menos John aún no se lo creía. El rubio no pudo dormir nada y el amanecer les llegó mientras seguían platicando del asunto.

-Entonces además de ser un enchufe para recargar energía…dices que soy una especie de... ¿Purificador de almas? Eso suena...no sé...creo que necesito un nombre más cool que purificador de almas.

-Mmmm ¿Doctor de almas? De todos modos quieres ser médico.

-No, eso suena menos cool, además no puedo tener el crédito yo solo, no pude haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda-.

Y era verdad, se habían dado cuenta que cuando John tocó a Sherlock la energía de éste, de alguna forma, había reaccionado con la de John para canalizar la luz dorada que finalmente pudo despejar a James de la oscuridad demoniaca.

-Y siendo justos yo tampoco había sentido tanta energía como para poder vencer a Jim-.

Y de la misma manera, de forma inversa, la energía de John había reaccionado con la de Sherlock para derrotar a Jim. Juntos podían crear un arma capaz de acabar con demonios del calibre de Jim.

-¡Es magnífico John! -el pelinegro se acercó y posó sus manos en las mejillas de John viéndolo fijamente- tú y yo nos complementamos ¡Jamás me había sentido de esa manera! -Emmm ni yo pero...podrías...espacio personal ya sabes- John se había sonrojado y Sherlock recordó de los códigos de conducta que habían platicado antes.

-Ah sí lo siento- lo dijo sin sentirlo en verdad- pero anoche no parecías preocupado por el espacio personal conmigo ni siquiera con tu amigo James.-dijo con reproche

\- ¡Fue por emergencia! Y en cuando a James...a veces las personas sólo necesitan un abrazo para sentirse mejor.

\- Y que le purifiquen el alma.

-Mmm sip, si en efecto-. John tomó sus cosas y salió del hospital rumbo a su casa, la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad para recuperar lo que tenía, le dio un nuevo amigo aunque al parecer estuvo con él desde hace mucho, y le reveló un destino el cual apenas comenzaba a descubrir.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Estúpida mi Weeswood idiota! Jajaja eso de ver memes me afecta, en fin, espero que les haya agradado la historia tanto como a mí me encantó escribirla, siempre me ha llamado la atención la interacción de los ángeles y demonios con los humanos y ésta historia podría tener seguimiento. Como habrán notado aún no hay un enamoramiento entre los protagonistas y hay un Sholto muy cerca de John pero si quieren dejarme algún review para saber que les pareció y que sugerencias tienen de llegar a continuar la historia sería genial. Agradecimientos a mi novia que siempre me inspira. Te amo osita.


End file.
